


and i always will

by myaimistrue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is adorable, Dean is emotional, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, M/M, Sam and Eileen's wedding, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaimistrue/pseuds/myaimistrue
Summary: "You know, I always thought I could be a good dancer if I wanted to be."Dean and Cas at Sam and Eileen's wedding.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	and i always will

**Author's Note:**

> This diverges from canon after 15x18. Cas is pulled from the Empty and brought back by Dean. Jack isn't God. Chuck is gone, and everything is good!

Dean had really tried not to cry. Settling down and retiring, that was one thing, but crying at a wedding? That was just a bridge too far. But this was Sammy, this was his little brother getting  _ married _ , and as soon as Dean saw him and Eileen lock eyes and smile, he was gone. Cas, standing beside him at the front, nudged him as the bride made her way down the aisle.

“I thought you weren’t going to cry, Dean,” He whispered wryly.

“Shut up.” He wiped at his eyes.

And thank God they didn’t write their own vows— hearing Sam and Eileen put their own love into words like that would have sent him into hysterics, if he was honest with himself. But he wasn’t on his own there; enough people in attendance knew the shitshow that had them all there, and by the time Sam and Eileen were announced as husband and wife, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. As the happy couple walked back down the aisle, hand in hand and smiling radiantly, Dean made eye contact with Cas. Neither of them said anything, but that warm feeling in Dean’s chest, the one he’d had since he pulled Cas out of the Empty last year and kissed him, it only multiplied.

Dean wept openly as Sam and Eileen had their first dance, and Cas watched him with an amused expression, but didn’t say anything. After that, though, the reception was a party for the fucking books; hunters knew how to celebrate better than anybody. Despite urging from everybody, Cas was the only one who wouldn’t join them on the dancefloor; he did shuffle awkwardly with Dean for a moment while Claire tried to hide her laughter, and then quickly made up an excuse and returned to their table.

But it was good. It was so good to celebrate like this, to be normal. Even though he’d retired, and most of the monsters left on Earth were slowly being knocked off, it was hard sometimes for Dean to remember that life could be this good. That he could dance with everybody he loved, he could, and Cas would be there to watch him, smiling sweetly. 

Eventually, the party began to wind down. The music shifted to slow dances, crooning and slow. People started to filter out in little groups, wishing Eileen and Sam good luck and happiness as they went. The little bubble of joy that the two of them made Dean smile.

He walked over to where Cas was sitting. Jack was beside him, fast asleep on the table, using Cas’s jacket as a pillow. Dean had to fight the overwhelming urge to push his hair out of his eyes, knowing it would wake him up. 

“He’s tired, huh?” He said.

Cas chuckled. “It’s late. He had a glass of champagne.”

“A glass of champagne knocked him out. What a lightweight.” Dean rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Cas had the good grace not to mention that these days, it only took a few beers before Dean himself was dozing off. “You having fun, Cas?”

He smiled. “I am. I liked watching you dance with everyone.”

“Pervert.” Dean grinned and extended his hand. “I haven’t danced with everybody yet.”

Cas shook his head. “I’m not a dancer, Dean. I think that’s clear.”

“You don’t have to be. We’re gonna slow-dance; it’s just swaying in place.” He wiggled his fingers. “Come on. For me.”

Cas sighed, but took his hand and allowed Dean to lead him to the center of the dancefloor. A few other people were dancing too, but frankly, the only thing Dean could focus on was the bright blueness of Cas’s eyes and the way he’d loosened his tie; he looked good. Dean slipped one hand around Cas’s waist.

“Is this right?” Cas said as he clasped Dean’s other hand, glancing around at everyone to match their body language.

Dean laughed and pulled him closer. “Yeah, this is right.”

They swayed there for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes. It was so sappy and romantic, the way he felt at that moment, that Dean almost couldn’t believe it was happening. But it was, and damn if he wasn’t a happy man.

“I like this song,” Cas remarked. 

“It’s Elvis. Love Me Tender.” Dean leaned in and kissed him, because even though it had been almost a year, he still couldn’t believe he was allowed to kiss Cas whenever he wanted. That Cas would kiss him back. “I’ll put it on a mixtape for you.”

“Thank you,” Cas said, then glanced down at their feet. “You know, I feel like we’re not doing much dancing.”

“I told you, a slow dance is a lot of swaying.” Dean grinned, then leaned in conspiratorially. “It’s just an excuse to get as close as possible to somebody.”

“You don’t need an excuse to get close to me.” Cas smiled, and it amazed Dean that after all this time, after everything that had happened, he could still be so earnest. “But this is nice.”

“It is.” Dean squeezed his hand. Sam and Eileen danced past, both of them laughing as he spun her around in a way that was wildly inappropriate for the soft and slow song. Their cheeks were flushed, and they were radiating joy that would be irritating if it were coming from anybody else. Dean couldn’t think of a time he’d ever seen his brother look so wholly content.

“I’m happy for them,” Cas said. 

“Yeah, me too.” He watched as Eileen signed something to Sam, who laughed even louder. “Do you think that’ll be me and you, someday?”

“What do you mean?”

“Getting married.” Dean looked at him. Maybe he should have felt nervous, because they had never talked about that before, but he didn’t. He couldn’t feel nervous holding Cas this close.

Cas smiled. “I do.”

“Really?”

“Really. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I think we’re already that happy.”

Dean kissed him again, deeper this time, hoping that all the things he still couldn’t say came through, that Cas could understand just how much he felt for him. When they separated, he leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Cas said softly.

They swayed together like that for the rest of the song, and the next song, and then the next. 

**Author's Note:**

> The finale pissed me off so much I'm posting two fix-its in a day. Yikes.
> 
> Anyway, this is based on a concept I'd seen a lot of people talking about and hoping for pre-finale: Sam and Eileen's lovely wedding, everyone reunited, Dean and Cas dancing together. I took some artistic license and gave it a go. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Title from "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley because of course.
> 
> Come yell at me about these two on my [tumblr!](https://angelwingsdean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
